gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Billious of the Void Hands
"For Tarvon!" Billious the Butcher, of all the leaders in the USGR, (while not the most powerful) Billious holds the title for the most gruesome. he is the leading chieftain of the Void Hands tribes and the Empire. He is the grandfather to Brendan and the Father of Makatosh. Origins Raised on Gamer songs and trained in guerrilla warfare by the Soviet Union, Billious was known for his bear-like stature, standing at a towering 6'2 and weighing a whopping 246 lbs. His diet was mostly carnivorous as was his father's and his father's father. For extra money, he was sold to the Russians. They tortured, broke, and trained him, and the fruit of their labours was an obedient, silent, stealth agent with a murder switch. He was so well known in Moscow, that people from outside of Moscow called him "Myasnik Moskvy" which translates to "The Butcher of Moscow". Those who lived in Moscow called him "Myasnik v Nochi", "Krasnyy Psikh", and "Bezumnyy Myasnik Stalina", names which translate into, "The Butcher in the Night", "Red Psycho", and "Stalin's Mad Butcher". His last mission was to kill 50 Hybrids in Moscow. He did so, but as a mother lay dying, she managed to pick up her baby and hand him to the young agent. Her last words died on her tongue as she fell back, dead. A fellow agent held a gun up to shoot the baby (still cradled in the young agent's beefy arm.) Bill slapped the gun out of the other man's hand. After that moment, he vowed to never kill a hybrid again. He returned to his people only to find them shattered and scattered. With the help of his new son, whom he had named Makatosh, after the first void hand chieftain, they reunified the tribe and began raiding once more in their Viking style traditions. A Fallen King On August 12th, 2019, Billious visited his ancestral home of Blackmore manor. There, he was ambushed by Furries. He was bludgeoned, beaten, and dragged to a local church, where he was tied up to the altar with the priest and burnt alive with the church members. "When the flames died out, I turned to my peers and felt, cold. As if the Butcher's blazing grief and agony turned to a cold, bitter silence." ~ Apprehended Furry soldier "His eyes were black as charcoal. Dead as a corpse. I when first saw them, all I could see was, pain, regret, anger, disgust, and grief." ~ Another apprehended Furry. Reborn On August 17th, 2019, Billious was brought back from the dead by his second in command. (Or right hand man for you Hamilton fans, aka people of culture) named, Hephestion the Strong. Cursed In return for his alliance with them, the elves cursed Bill so that he may never deceive mortals by forcing him into a new form. A demon eyed man, breathed in shadow. No mortal shall gaze upon his flesh with trust. So he is forced to wear the Jotun armor. Quotes "When you die, I'm gonna cut open your stomach, and if I find my pizza in there, I will shit on your fucking corpse." "Fuck you too, ya cocksucking, shit brained, piss faced, son of a man-whore born with c**** and tits. (Note: he was speaking to a man whilst drunk)" "where the fuck did I put the crate 'a rum." "aw HELL NO!" "what the fucking fuuuuuuck!" ''''Weapons Sword of The Walkers Specially made long sword forged from Tungsten carbide and aluminium. Those that have murdered or betrayed their word burn at the touch of the blade. Axe of Gators Legendary Axe of the chieftain. If a kill is recorded, the power increases. The One Ring A special talisman made with a secret technology that contains a part of Billious' conscience within. It is indestructible. It can also increase Billious' physical abilities. Ottoman Flintlock A foot long flintlock pistol with a Turkish design. Custom loading system for loading ammo ten times faster. Gold deringer mini A golden double barrel pistol hidden in Bill's sleeve. 6 flintlock deringer minis 6 flintlock pistols under Billious' armor Emperor lightsaber and trident energy sword Two secret weapons Billious keeps on his thigh. The Sith emperor lightsaber was recovered from an ancient void hand temple as well as the energy sword. Thunder Caster Broken O-katana. Holds similar powers to mjonir, but much less powerful. It was originally an O-katana that held the power of a hurricane, but it was cut in half with a laser blade. It was reforged, but it's halves couldn't be joined, so instead they just straightened out the curve, added metal to make the blade wider, replaced the small round guard with a larger square guard, and gave it two fullers. It was given to Bill as a symbol of the alliance between the Void Hand Empire and the Kingdom of Japan. Though some believe it was just get rid of the way too heavy and not as strong as the much lighter alternative, piece of garbage. Soviet grade daggers A Viking sax from Bill's father and Mehrunes razor, a gift from Stalin himself. They act as a reminder of the life Bill has lived. Armour Billious wears three parts of the Jotun armour. Cloak of Surtr Eternally burning cape of black flame that can be used as a weapon of intimidation. Armour of Hrym Full armour as cold as ice and as strong as a mountain Crown of Ymir A black crown of blades, purely cosmetic, it can switch between three forms, #Crown #Crown and Jotun helmet (sauron style) #Samurai mask helmet Modified x-02 power armor Modified armor previously referred to as, the "Black Devil", the x-02 armor is modified and built into the nanotech Jotun armor. It was also modified with mobility and strength. Abilities The Jotun armour is a special custom nanotech armour that is powered by a dark matter/energy reactor that acts as a dangerous alternative to the arc reactor. If killed, Bill's armour will detonate. The Jotun armor can transform into a suit or switch between load outs if need be. It can also be used to hack technology and can create a cyclone of nanobots for mobility. All weapons (including the power armor inside) teleport to and from the Void Hand capital armoury to Bill upon the armour transforming back into armour from the suit form. Pet Billious has a pet Eurasian Eagle Owl named Nebuchadnezzar. Appearance gallery images (7).jpeg|Jotun armor maxresdefault_kindlephoto-101585526.jpg|Samurai mask helm (3rd Crown of Ymir form) download.jpeg 66287427_472879040195168_6070074309717205878_n.jpg|Preparing for battle The royal guard Nazgul_by_allianceelite.jpg|The Blackmore arsonists were turned via Necromancer technology, into wraith like creatures. images (4)_1.jpeg|Hephestion the Strong Andromon_b.jpg|It's a long story, basically the product of bill's ring Mekanorimon_b.jpg|Bob Machinedramon2.png Datamon_b.jpg Guardromon_b.jpg Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Soldiers